A different kind of love
by thedeathwidow
Summary: This is a story where Peter Pan and Neverland have gone wrong, so what will happen to Wendy when she finally arrives... rated t just in case. Disclaimer: I don't own Peter Pan. Disclaimer: I do not own Peter Pan. DISCONTINUED. UP FOR ADOPTION.


**Hello guys this is my first story and i im still in high school so plz dont judge to harsh.**

 _A peter pan 2003 live action movie fan fiction. In this story Wendy is 15 and Peter is 16._

* * *

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Laving home**

 _Narrators P.O.V_

It was a late evening in the Darling house hold. Everyone was tightly asleep except the oldest child in the family, Wendy Darling. She was sitting alone at the window sill watching the stars like every other evening. Today their aunt came over and said that Wendy is growing up and needs to spend less time with her brothers and more with her. This shocked Wendy and so she decided to stay up later than usual to clear her head. This was her biggest mistake.

* * *

 _Wendy's P.O.V_

It was a very nice night tonight and for some reason it seemed that the stars were brighter than usually. I looked at the clock to see it was 1 am already and it was a school night. My parents will kill me if I am late to school. When I started to walk to my bed I noticed that I don't have my night gown so I turned around to get it when suddenly a hand grabed me and before I could do anything another hand went to my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then somebody spoke " Get all her stuff, you never know what a girl needs." it was obvious that it was a boy about 15 or 16 speaking, the same age as me, then I realized that he was not the only intruder in my and my brothers bedroom there were somewhere 5 or more boys here. Suddenly I thought 'my brothers, if I wake them up they can get some help' then I was waiting for the right opportunity somewhere about 30 seconds later the same voice spoke this time right next to my ear in a whisper "I will take my hand of your mouth if you scream you will be in trouble, understood" I nodded in fear. Then he took his hand off but I didn't say anything at the start because I wasn't sure what are they planning to do. Then I felt like the boy behind me knelt down and started tying something around my arms, a rope, he was tying me up, then I spoke, more like shouted " Micheal, John wake up get some..." the hand went back on my mouth and the boy said " What did I tell you, now your in trouble!" he said in a angry voice when Micheal and John got up, when they saw what was happening John was about to say something when another boy who looked about 12 or 13 put an arm around his mouth and another boy who looked about ten tied John up and then tied a piece of cloth around his mouth where as for Micheal they just fretened him " Listen you, if you try to do anything we will take your sister and your brother and from the in a lake so that they drown if you will make a single noise, understood" because Micheal was only 5 he didn't know what to do so he just nodded, I don't blame him, if mum and dad would have seen this gang of these young boys, the boys would easily take them down.

Then the same boy who was behind me said " Are you done?"

"Just one more minute, Peter." said a 12 to 13 year old boy.

After that this Peter boy tied a cloth around my mouth and the continued tying my hands, unlike for John my legs weren't tied, when he saw my confused and scared face he said

" lets go" then he looked at me and said " get ready to run or be dragged." then when I saw the smirk on his face I understood what was happening, I was being kidnapped, I tried to scream for help but it was useless. When I was pulled out through the door, I took one last glance at Micheal and John who both were now crying. Then the boys who were getting my stuff went down the stairs, then Peter was about to take me down when I heard a door opening and then saw my mother I started to try to fight back again but it was useless, then my mother saw me and screamed for my father, when she was about to grab me, Peter put a knife against my neck and then it felt like it all froze, tears started to stream down my cheeks into the cloth, I saw my father and mother stand there not knowing what to do then suddenly John and Micheal ran into the corridor and like everyone else they froze, after a second Peter said " Listen Ladie, If you want your daughter to live you wont do or say anything," for some reason he had no stress or shock in his voice.

Then I saw my father crying and then he said " Please don't do anything to her, let her go and we wont even report the police"

" Yeah right, now I will keep on going, if I see any sudden actions your sweet girl will go to the other side."he said calmly with an annoyed voice.

We kept on going when my father was about to do something I manged to get the cloth out of my mouth and said in terrified voice with tears streaming down my face "Please father don't, I will be okay, you will find me and I will be alright." To my surprise Peter just kept on going

then when we were exiting the front door I heard my mother say "We will find you Wendy, I promise." It was obvious by the way she spoke that she was crying.

In my attempt to comfort her I shouted "I know you will." right before Peter put the cloth back on again. The last thing I saw was seeing a car which was being drove by boy about 13 or 14. After that Black. Then I heard Peter say " put her with the rest of the girls."

then I heard a door opening and that's when I heard other girls sobbing, once more I manged to get the cloth out of my mouth and asked "Where am I ?" then I could see again and that's when I saw something that truly scared me two more girls about the same age as me were lying in the back of the car.(where you usually put bags and other things.)Then I was pushed in and from all the shock I fell asleep.

 _John P.O.V_

When Wendy was being pulled out of the room I couldn't help but cry. As soon as they were out of the room I got up and bounce to Micheal, he understood what he had to do and untied my arms, then I heard our mother screaming for our father. Then I quickly untied my legs and the cloth around my mouth and ran out of the room then I froze and then the boy who is holding Wendy spoke but I didn't listen I just watched the boys hand in which he held a knife next to Wendy's neck. A minute later he left with her. I secretly went down stairs and peeked my face through the door. That's when I saw a car full of boys no younger than 9. I was focusing on the car so that I could tell the police as much as possible. Then for my luck I saw the cars number **DLG 176 .**

* * *

 **Chapter 2.**

 **The new home.**

 _Narrators P.O.V_

What Wendy didn't know was that they wont be found. The London's police would not think of looking in Neverland because everybody believed it was just a farytale. You might think it's bad, well for Wendy's family yes. However for Wendy herself we will have to find out.

* * *

 _Wendy's P.O.V_

when I woke up I was in a bed. First I thought it all was just a bad dream but then I noticed it was not my room, no , it was some sort of a tent and when I turned around I saw one of the two other girls sleeping. When I noticed that we were all alone I said " Hey. Can you hear me."

Then the girl turned around and whispered " Where are we?"

"I don't know, do you know where the other girl is?"

"No, when she woke up she woke me up and then they took her." she said with a terrified face expression.

Then suddenly one boy, the same boy who drove the car came in. He looked to the blonde girl who spoke to me and said "Lets go."

The blonde sat up and climed out of the bed and went with the boy outside.

When they left I immediately tried to stand up from the bed but then I noticed something I didn't notice before when I tried to walk I couldn't, I was chained to the bed with my left ankle. Suddenly I saw somebody coming into the tent, but it wasn't the boy who came before ,no this one had dirty blonde hair which was all in curls. He had deep green eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and white shorts with black short socks and white Adidas trainers. Then he spoke.

" I told you, you are in trouble." he said with a grin on his face. I recognized the voice, it was him, it was Peter.

"WHERE AM I?" I shouted at him trying to attack him.

"There there, why do we have to be so aggressive, now tell me what is your name?" the grin still on his face.

"You don't deserve to know!" I spat at him.

" Well, I tried to be civilized but it seems we will have to do it the bad way." as he said this he went behind me and grabed me by my hair and spoke again. "I'll say this only once, what is your name?" aching in pain I said "Wendy, my name is Wendy." he let go and said in a soft voice

"Well this is better isn't it." he grabed my torso and puled me towards him and whispered in my ear so close that I could feel his lips " Now you will get back in bed and stay there till I come back. Understood, Wendy!" as he finished he went in front of me and with a smirk on his face he pointed to the bed. Even though I felt like slapping him I decided not to and sat down in the bed.

"Good Girl, now give me your hands." when I put out my hands he took one of them and then chained it the bed. After that he did the same with my right hand and then with my right ankle.

When he was leaving in anger I shouted out " So you will just leave me here like this?" without even turning around he said "Yep"

"You cant do this!"

"I can and I did" he said as he walked out.

The next couple of hours passed quick then he came back. This time he looked angry so I decided not to push it. He came to me, unchained me and then said

"Lets go, don't try to run there is nowhere to run."his voice sounded annoyed, angry and thoughtful so I decided to do as he says.

When I went outside I saw a jungle surrounding us. There were huts everywhere. Different shapes, sizes but all of them had something common, they all blend in with the surroundings, they were covered in leaves made out of trees and twigs around them. You could see boys watching us peeking through the windows and the trees. There were so many of them and not a single parent. I saw a boy no older than 12 his face looked terrified then I noticed it, everyone looked scared and the only one who didn't was Peter. That's when it hit me, they were scared of Peter. This made me worry because by the looks of it he was the oldest on here but his own people were scared of him. After 5 minutes of walking when we were long out of sight of everybody else he stopped and pulled down a stick. Then behind us opened a a tree trunk. then he said.

"Go inside"

"Why?"

"I said go inside or I will push you in"

without another word I did so.

Then he pulled the stick back up and the door closed.

Then the floor beneath my legs disappeared and I fell.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Welcome to your new home Wendy!"


End file.
